ReNora: Batter Up
by Cluttered Courty
Summary: It's early in the morning and Nora can't go back to sleep. She gets an idea and wants to make pancakes, specifically pancakes with chocolate chips. What does she do? She wakes up Ren and asks him to help her make them.


Nora woke up and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up in her bed and checked the time.

_7:45 a.m._ It was way too early to wake up on a weekend. She laid back down and tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. Instead Nora grabbed a magazine and read through it. Halfway through her reading her eyes landed on a pancake recipe with chocolate chips. Nora could already feel the drool dribble down her chin as she stared at the picture. Nora wanted to eat pancakes right now!

She tiptoed over to Ren's bed and sat down on the edge to lean over and shake him.

"Ren! Wake Up!" Nora whispered. Ren groaned and rolled over pulling his blankets off his head to squint at her.

"Whaddaya want from me?" Ren's speech was slurred since he just woken up.

"Pancakes!" Nora bounced shaking him some more.

"Pancakes? What about 'em?"

"I want to make pancakes. I found a mouth-watering recipe in this magazine," Nora explained covering Ren's face with the magazine. Ren pulled his arms from underneath the blankets to grab the magazine from Nora.

"I can't see the page if you're putting it that close in my face Nora!"

"I want to make the pancakes with you Ren."

"I'm fully awake now so why not."

"Yay! Thank you so much Ren!" Nora exclaimed happily. Ren and Nora headed to the cafeteria's kitchen. Ren fastened his apron around him and looked at Nora.

"First things first, we need to gather the ingredients that are needed in this recipe," Ren explained looking at Nora who was already busy rummaging through the cupboards.

"I know we're going to need a lot of chocolate chips for the pancakes," Nora pulled out a bag of chocolate chips with a huge grin on her face.

"That'll be plenty. The recipe only calls for one cup," Ren used his finger to point out where the recipe marked it down.

"Could we double the cup?"

"No Nora, we can not. You need to control that sweet tooth young lady." Ren put a hand on his hip, glancing at the red-head who giggled.

"You can never have enough chocolate chips Ren."

"Nora, we are only using one cup and that is it," Ren answered smiling. Nora pouted.

"Are you sure you got all the ingredients?" Ren looked on the counter.

"Yup. Now we can start cooking," Nora clapped her hands together happily. Ren nodded and began getting the measurements sorted out.

"Once I'm done with the ingredients, you can put the stuff away." Ren looked back at Nora who grabbed the two items he finished using. After Ren was done with the measurements, he began mixing the batter.

"Nora, you should get your chocolate chips measured. Hey Nora! Stop eating them!" Ren exclaimed reaching over to grab Nora's arm. She was busy stuffing her mouth by the handfuls.

"They taste so sweet Ren!" Nora said her voice muffled. Nora grabbed a few more and got closer to Ren.

"Open up!" Ren opened his mouth for Nora. Once she dropped them in Ren closed and chewed. Chocolate always tastes good. Nora poured them into a cup and dumped the chips into the batter.

"I'll grab another frying pan. It will speed up the cooking," Nora marched to the cupboards and bent down to grab a frying pan. She stood up and swung it around in circles heading back to the stovetop beside Ren.

"Nora, you're going to hit yourself or me if you keep swinging that around," Ren shook his head. Nora placed the frying pan down on the stovetop, reached over to put on the back ring. She pulled on Ren's apron with a chuckle.

"That's right. I can't do anything to the cook." Ren grabbed the batter and poured it into frying pans. He froze momentarily when Nora slipped her arms around his waist. He felt her rest her head against his shoulder. Ren smiled.

"Surely this isn't going to do anything to the cook," Nora giggled tightening her hold.

"It'd depend. Are you going to keep me in a bear hug Nora? Or are you planning on slamming me to the floor for a wrestling match?"

"Hmm, don't tempt me into doing the later."

"You should focus your attention on your pancakes unless you want to burn them. I'll still be here after the pancakes are done."

"Of course, you will Ren." Nora placed a kiss on Ren's cheek and let got of him.

Ren and Nora kept on cooking. The red-haired girl looked back at her partner.

"You know how many pancakes this recipe makes?"

"Twelve."

"Awesome. Six for me and six for you," Nora smiled happily. Ren let out a scoff and rolled his eyes.

"You are keeping in mind that we have two other team members back in our dorm, are you? I know they would also enjoy some pancakes."

"I was joking Ren. What do we do when we're done cooking?"

"Grab a warming pad and put the pancakes on it, then we can put the pan in the oven, set the ovens setting to warm. They'll stay warm until we finish the rest of the pancakes," Ren explained. Nora grabbed the pan and transferred her half onto the pan. She set the oven then slide the pan inside shutting the door.

"After you are done cooking Ren, you should go get Jaune and Pyrrha. I'll stay here," Nora said. Ren shook his head with a chuckle. He didn't have to think twice about his answer.

"I know Nora, that if I leave you here alone with the pancakes, you'll eat them faster then a vacuum with dirt."

"Dang it. You know me way better then I like Ren."

"That's what happens when we've been friends since childhood," Ren smiled at her.

"I'll be right back." Nora made her way back to the dorm. She opened the door a bit to quickly, which caused it to slam against the wall loudly. Jaune and Pyrrha looked up from their places they stood.

"Good morning guys! If you two are hungry, Ren and I made pancakes with chocolate chips fresh out of the frying pan," Nora explained cheerfully.

"Pyrrha and I were wondering where you two disappeared. I'm in," Jaune nodded. Pyrrha smiled and nodded also. The bubbly red-head lead her two teammates to the cafeteria, where Ren brought the pancakes out and set them on table. They all sat down, and Nora excitedly clapped her hands together.

"Dig in everyone!"


End file.
